


Hawke's Favor

by FriendOfTheFugitive



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Act 2, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 04:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4005103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendOfTheFugitive/pseuds/FriendOfTheFugitive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a fleshed out version of what I think happened between Hawke and Fenris before he walked out on her in Act II, also a short explanation on how the ribbon around his wrist came to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hawke's Favor

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)

"My lady, you have a visitor," Bodahn stood in the doorframe to Hawke's bedroom. His hands were clasped behind his back and his head remained somewhat bowed. Hawke peeled her eyes from the flickering flame of the fireplace.

"Thank you Bodahn, you are excused for the night. Help yourself to anything you need. I left the wine out in the kitchen." Hawke smiled a warm smile at the Dwarf. He dipped his head and turned to waddle away on short, stubby legs.

 _Who could possibly be visiting me at this time of night?_ Hawke thought as she placed the thin glass of red liquid on the shelf above the fireplace. Sighing lightly, she wondered if it was Anders, here to express the plight he took for all mages.  _I'll need another bottle of wine if I am to put up with that..._ Hawke chuckled internally at the thought. It was a nice night, quiet. The world hadn't plunged into chaos yet, but it was still early.

As Hawke descended down the stairs, she caught a glimpse of white hair pace in front of the foyer door.  _What would Fenris want this late? Maybe he has an update on his sister? It's only been four days since Hadrianna, perhaps Varric introduced him to the less illegal ways of obtaining information._ Hawke parted her lips to speak, but Fenris had raised his hands to stop her before she could say anything past his name.

There was a conflicted look in his deep green eyes. He walked over to Hawke in deliberate, wide strides. His eyes did not meet hers as he growled, "I have been thinking of you," his tone softened, "in fact, I have been able to think of little else." The next words swept Hawke away with surprise. His head raised and his brooding eyes had a hint of fear, "Command me to go, and I shall."

Hawke's eyebrow raised as a slight smirk pulled at her lips, "If I did, you’d miss all the fun." Only seconds after she spoke, Fenris had whipped a strong arm around her waist, pulling her into his proud chest. Their lips met with fervor and need. Hawke wrapped her arm around his neck, pulling him closer. Hawke nipped at Fenris' lower lip, which caused a primal instinct to take over in Fenris.

Fenris gripped her hips and pushed her into the wall behind them. Hawke moaned with desire against Fenris' lips. Their bodies were working together to strip each other of their armor and finery. Fenris swept Hawke off her feet and carried her to the private confines of her bedroom.

The couple melted into each other under the canopy of Hawke's bed. They serviced each other in ways that had only been dreamt up in the dark silence of the night. Their need for each other intensified as they merged in the dim light of the hearth.

Hawke was sleeping soundly on her side when the sound of clanking metal pulled her from blissful sleep. When her ice blue eyes took in the empty space next to her on the bed, Hawke quickly turned and spotted Fenris staring into the Hearth. The wine glass that sat by his hand was empty. Hawke could only assume he drank it.

"Fenris, what's wrong?" She questioned with a concerned tone. ‘Was it really that bad?’ Hawke thought quietly to herself. Fenris turned to look at her.

"There is nothing I want more then to be able to continue with you, to lay by your side forever, but this is too much...it is...too soon." His voice cracked in a heart shattering way. His eyes dropped back to the fire, his body remained unmoving.

"We can go slower, Fenris, but I get the feeling that is not what is bothering you." Hawke grabbed the sheet and covered herself as she sat up on the bed. She had to fight the urge to reach out for him. To embrace him in a loving manner, to protect him from his demons.

Fenris turned his body towards her. His eyes swept her facial features that were softened by the shadow of his outline against the fire. "You would be correct in your assumption. I began to experience...memories, the ones I lost to the ritual. I had them all back for a second, then in a flash they were all too far from my grasp." Fenris looked broken and vulnerable, it was odd to Hawke to see him this way.

"Don't you want your memories back? We could always try to work on it, you know." Hawke spoke in a seductive manner. She realized the tenderness of the situation, but perhaps Fenris needed a distraction from this new found issue.

Hawke's smirk was met with a quick scowl, but Fenris' facial expressions softened when his eyes locked with Hawke's beautiful face. His voice dropped and it was riddled with emotion. "Perhaps you do not realize how upsetting this is. It was too much to bear, too much to lose all at once again. I can't...I can't..." His shoulders dropped in defeat.

Hawke's gaze lowered. Her heart swelled with nothing but compassion and love for him. This was big, for Fenris to be vulnerable with anyone. Hawke knew he wasn't doing this out of arrogance or intolerance. Hawke could feel his retreat closing in. She needed to show him she cared, to let him know she would remain a constant in his ever changing life. She turned and grabbed a thin ribbon of long, red fabric that was draped over her headboard as a symbol of her power and protection. Hawke's color was red, it had been associated with her since she first met Varric. Hawke liked the color, it was a color that invoked power, passion and promise. The sentimental value behind it also pleased her.

She stood from the bed, using one hand to hold up the sheet that kept her decent. She honestly didn't care if he saw her naked a second time, but the situation seemed to require some type of modesty. Without saying a word, she tucked the sheet under her arms and used her hands to lift Fenris' gauntleted hand towards her body. Taking the ribbon, she gently wrapped it around the cool metal. Fenris gazed down at her actions, curious to what she was doing, but also heart broken at what he was choosing to do.

Hawke tied the ribbon tightly in a double knot so it wouldn't fall off in battle. She looked up at him with soft eyes, but she did not hide the hurt that laid deep within her irises. She understood, but she did not like it. Hawke placed her hand on his silken cheek, her thumb gently smoothed down the skin.

Fenris leaned into the touch without saying a word. He gripped her hand gently and he placed soft kisses on Hawke's slender fingers. He slowly dropped her hand in the space between them before he whispered words that would shatter Hawke's heart, "I'm sorry. I wish I had the strength to stay." He turned and left her home without another word.

Hawke sank to her knees, layered in the silken sheets. Tears streamed down her face as another person she cared for, walked out of her life; taking another piece of her heart with them.


End file.
